<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone time turned public by Aikiai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997172">Alone time turned public</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai'>Aikiai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Norman reedus characters [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Blood, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other, come out of nose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight and daryl arent getting along exactly,but theyre slightly understanding eachother,if only alittle,and negan notices that.</p><p>MORE DUB-CON THAN NON-CON</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Dwight, Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Norman reedus characters [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone time turned public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Glenn x daryl and rick x daryl are mentioned that is all,sorry :'3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryls teeth were grit hard,looking at the saviors leader pinning rick to the ground by the hair was making his anger burn brighter than when he was locked in the cell.  Dwight was holding onto the collar of the sweatshirt that daryl was forced into,daryl flicked his eyes over at dwights and felt the grip falter, was it stupid to hope that dwight wanted to help him?.</p><p>He looked back at rick who was now being brought to his knees while negan whistled and called for daryl to walk over, dwight walked the archer over and shoved him down to his knees,Daryl flicked his head to get his hair out his eyes to look at rick,rick had a concerned, depressed look,like it was ricks fault he was in this situation. Daryl chewed his lip,he had already blinked morse code at rick but he wanted to talk to him,but he wouldnt,he couldnt,not after getting cut on the tounge by one of negans men.</p><p>"Daryl.."<br/>
"Dont talk to him." Negan hissed warmly "hes mine now. Not yours."<br/>
Rick looked aside and daryl glared up at negan,who just smirked at him, dwight was watching all three,curious of how he was going to play his role for daryl.</p><p>"You talk to him again,ill cut his tounge out and make you watch."<br/>
Rick looked to the floor and was kicked fowards,ending up against daryl,daryl weakly raised his hands to touch somewhere between ricks abodmen and chest but before he could even whisper anything dwight pulled him away and up,giving him a pitying look before dragging him back to the vehicle,rick looked up at him and watched his right hand man get dragged away and practically thrown into the truck,reminding him of how different he looked compared to when he was first thrown in it and taken away,he watched daryls fave until the vehicle dissapeared . Rick got up and swallowed hard,looking down while dusting himself off and turning,going back into hilltop(?).</p><p>Dwight took daryl back to his cell,but instead of closing the door infront ,he closed it behind,putting them both in the cell,daryl pressed himself into thw corner as dwight got closer.</p><p>"Hey. Daryl. " he pressed a hand onto daryls shoulder and daryl just glared at him. "I have a request"<br/>
Daryl grunted in reply.<br/>
"Would you let me j--"<br/>
"dwight! ..ugh..thought hed be here" one of negans men called before banging on the cell and laughing ,the banging caused daryl to flinch,and dwight swallowed what he was going to say and got up,opening the door.</p><p>"Do you mind?. Im trying to get the fucker to eat. Dont want him dead yet."<br/>
The man backed away<br/>
"Sorry,ill speak later" He spoke before walking off.<br/>
Dwight gave dartl one last look,and they both held the look for a minute or two,as if trying to read eachother,before dwight slammed the door shut with a sigh.</p><p>Once he got back to his room negan was sat there,and invited him in for a chat,so he stepped in and closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>It wasnt too long after dwight left that the cell opened,the music hadnt been played today,so daryl was able to sleep,but he sat up when he saw negan at the door,negan dragged him out and to a work area where there workers,negans men and a few who looked new were standing,in the centre was dwight,standing there confused.<br/>
Negan brought daryl to dwight and grinned.</p><p>"Now dwighty boy,you lied to one of my men..one of your friends,because you were caught in the cell with out pet." Dwight swallowed hard.<br/>
"You weren't feeding him,you had no food with you,and there was no food in the cell."<br/>
Daryl wasnt looking at anyone,but everyone was looking at him again.<br/>
"So, i think i have to punish you! But, since all you did was lie to get alittle more personal with ..him.. im not getting the iron, instead, ill let you talk some more. Here. In the way /i/ would like to see you guys talk." He shoved daryl to his knees and panic spun inside daryl,his face infront of dwights crotch.<br/>
"Put on a show boys~" negan stepped away and sat on a chair to watch,purring as dwight gave him a shocked,lost and confused look. </p><p>"Neg--"<br/>
"Use your dick." Negan replied coldly and dwight gulped before slowly undoing the fly of his trousers,hes ex wife was watching,she was in the crowd,and he felt ashamed.<br/>
Daryls lips were shut tight,he wasnt about to blow a guy whos been torturing him.<br/>
"Daryl.." dwight spoke softly,almost desperately, like he was in need,the redneck couldnt help but look up at him. "Just open your mouth." Dwight pressed his length to daryls sealed lips which still refused to open,dwight then huffed in humilated anger and pinched daryls nose until he had no choice but to open his mouth,which is when dwight let go of his nose and thrust in,daryl let out a high pitched noise that had some of the men in the crowd laugh.</p><p>Dwight wasnt looking anywhere but daryl,he felt like he owed him it,like a thank you, because if one of them didnt do this,theyd both more than likely be beaten or killed.<br/>
Daryls mouth was dry yet it was soft and quickly getting wet with force produced saliva,it felt good,after so long,it felt nice to have someone suck him off.</p><p>Daryl didnt want to do it,but he had to breathe and dwight used that against him. He wanted to thrust into the mans throat,daryl couldnt fight back,but itd be cruel..</p><p>One of negans men piped up and shouted that dwight should choke him,so dwight loomed at negan,negan nodded his head and dwight bit his lip as he thrust his dick into daryls mouth until daryls face was against his skin,fuck, it felt so good.~</p><p>Daryl was gagging and struggling but dwight was keeping him there,god the movement of his throat and tounge,the fact it was his dick he was choking on,it made dwight feel hot,he hated that he liked it,but he loved it.</p><p>The dog ...no. the prisoner..no.. daryl...Daryl was crying,daryl was probably scared,that thought switched dwights brain into wondering about if daryl has experience.<br/>
Has he gave a blowjob before? Has he ever recieved one? Or eaten someone out? Or kissed someone? Or been fucked?.. oh..oh god..that would be beautiful~ dwight could imagine the prisoner on his bed,writhing and scratching up and down dwights back with his nails as dwight teased him then fucked him slowly up until daryl was about to just finish it himself,then he would fuck him ruthlessly until the hinter cried and came ,clenching around his length.</p><p>Dwight was shuddering, in the aftermath of orgasm,he let go of daryl who was coughing up cum,which was also spilling out his nose,along with snot and tears from his eyes.</p><p>He looked so pretty,dwight couldnt help but notice the raw emotion in those eyes that were usually glazed over in anger. Thats when something hit him,he realised that look,from before the world went to shit.<br/>
That look..the scars...no...no he couldntve been..<br/>
Dwight kneeled and told daryl to get on his hands n knees,told him to think of someone else, someone better,told him to think of a girl,told him to maybe even think of rick. Dwight felt up daryls back and leaned down to nuzzle and nibble the scars,kissing them when daryl whimpered in pain from the nibbles.<br/>
But before he could get to daryls tailbone negan pushed him away ,handing daryl the broom and telling him to use it. But not like a broom.</p><p>Like a sex toy.</p><p>Daryls eyes were still dull of that emotion,the fear,the scared innocent look..dwights lip trembled as he watched daryl do as he was told,licking the round end of the handle and pulling down his sweatpants,pressing his fingers to his hole,getting insulted as he did so,people telling him to wash before he puts that in him ,but he ignored them,closed his eyes and focused on the task,pushing it into himself slowly,until it was as far in as it could get,and he accidentally murmered something that stunned everyone,even the smirking negan.</p><p>"G..glenn..~" Daryl went pale when he realised what he said and teared up,he was thinking of glenn,of how he had to do this,as punishment for glenns death. It was his punishment and it was right,he deserved it and he knew it.<br/>
So he continued to move the broom,in and out,slowly,he was bleeding and he knew it, it was dripping down his thighs and ass as he moved the broom. </p><p>He tilted it alittle and made a sharp noise when it hit his sweetspot,moaning as he did it over and over until he came. Panting as he withdrew the broom,gave everyone a glare then turned to negan and slowly licked the bloodied end,not stopping until it was clean, he then leant down and lapped up the cum ,pulling up once done and licking his lips while looking at dwight before pulling up his sweatpants.</p><p>Negan hummed and clapped his hands as he got up and pulled dwight to daryl.<br/>
"D,take our pet back to his cell,and give him a treat,hes been a good boy~"<br/>
Dwight nod his head dhyly and walked with daryl in tow until they were at the cell,pushing him gently into the cell,but before he left he pulled daryl close and pressed a gentle kiss to the younger mans lips.<br/>
Daryl was taken back by it,blinking at him once he moved back.</p><p>"He said to give you a treat."<br/>
"I.." daryl chewed his lip "id much rather have some cake." Daryl joked and dwight sighed and chuckled softly .<br/>
"Sorry,cant do that."<br/>
"So youre just gonna lock me back up"<br/>
"Thats the plan"<br/>
They both looked at eachother ,and dwight nod his head before closing the door and locking it,peering throught the keyhole to watch daryl sit in the corner and curl up,dwight walked off,enjoying the silence he had left for daryl.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>